


Brotherly Love

by Anonymous1998



Series: The Horny Secrets in Hawkins [7]
Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Sex, handjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous1998/pseuds/Anonymous1998
Summary: El is home alone with her brothers; Jonathan and Will. The horny little minx decides to put them to good use.





	1. Skilful Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This should be the second to final part of this series.
> 
> If you like stories like these, check out snedstreck on Fanfiction. He made a story called slashy ficlets which are a whole more taboo than my stories. 
> 
> Other than that enjoy

Where's everyone?" asked El as she walked into the living room.

"Mom and Hopper have gone out, and Will is in his room," Jonathan replied, sitting on the sofa.

"Where?" asked El, hopping up next to Jonathan and playfully - and annoyingly - prodding him in the shoulder, "Where Jonathan ? Where have they gone?"

"Just out. They won't be back until about midnight."

"Cool! No adults around. It's Saturday night, we can stay up late and watch loads of TV."

"Not you, El. Hopper said you're to be in bed by ten o'clock at the latest."

"Aw."

"Don't whinge."

"But ten o'clock?!" whined El, "It's only eight now!"

"Well, Hopper said you're to be in bed by ten and that's final."

"You old meany."

"Yeah yeah, Whatever," he sighed, getting up, "I'm off for a bath. You're in control of the TV kid."

El eagerly grabbed the remote-control and started channel-hopping. Knowing that it might keep her occupied for as long as five-minutes, Jonathan made his escape and went to the bathroom. He ran the bath, stripped off and climbed in, settling back in the hot soapy water.

After ten-minutes, El opened the bathroom door and strolled in.

"El!" Jonathan gasped, sitting up and cursing himself for not locking the door, "I'm in the bath."

"I know, I can see that," declared El. Jonathan silently thanked himself for putting a lot of bubble-bath into the tub, the froth covering his modesty.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"A bath," El sighed, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She was a pretty girl, five-foot-four-inches of mischief, very slender and with curly brown hair. She had bright brown eyes, a cheeky grin and currently wore a pair of loose white track pants and a blue T-shirt. She was wearing a pair of white cotton socks, but not for long...she swiftly took them off.

"What are you doing?" Jonathan asked.

"Getting undressed," El replied, now undoing her jeans, "I need a bath, and I'm not waiting for you to finish, especially as you're making me go to bed at ten o'clock. I'll save time if I get in with you."

"There's...not enough room," Jonathan stammered, transfixed at the sight of his pretty 13 year old sister as she whipped off her pants. She took off her T-shirt afterwards. Her chest had mounds much bigger than Nancy’s, (not that he’d been staring), the bright red nipples looking small and stiff. She had the cutest little belly on her.

"There's enough room in that bath, it's dead big," explained El, now removing her frilly lemon-yellow panties. She tossed them aside.

"Okay, er...get in then," Jonathan said, shifting up the tub and kneeling to one end of it. He was shamefully fixated on El’s slightly hairy cunt and her cute round arse which was rounded with puppy fat in contrast to her lithe pre-teen body.

Naked and totally lacking any sense of modesty, El walked over the tiled bathroom floor and slowly climbed into the bath, (giving Jonathan a good look at her pussy) , splashing about as she did so.

"Careful," Jonathan said, wincing as bathwater splished and splashed around in his face.

"It's only water you big wuss," teased El, kneeling opposite him. The bubbled surface of the water came up half-way up their stomachs as they sat kneeling in front of one another. It hid El’s cunt and, thankfully, also managed to hide Jonathan’s dick. Or at least, it did at first. He peeked down and saw that his shiny purple head was breaking the frothy surface of the water. I glanced at El, who'd clearly been looking down at his exposed cock-head.

"You've got a stiffy," she giggled.

"Shut-up," Jonathan moaned.

"Johnny’s got a stiff-ieeee'," sang El,

"His pecker's all haa-aard.'"

"Shut up," he moaned.

"Let's see your weiner John."

"What?" "C'mon," urged El, "I wanna see it. You can see my bits," she continued, and then promptly stood up. He looked up at her as she stood there, the water reaching half-way up her shins. John gulped nervously, but excitedly, as he stared at her beautiful slit, now glistening wet with water, as was her slick little belly.

"Um...nice," he commented.

"I wanna see your bits," El said, kneeling back down in the bath, "C'mon, it's only fair. I've seen them before, even hard-ons, and I wanna see yours in the flesh."

Without bothering to question how his sister had got to view hard-cocks, Johnathan decided that, as she's shown him hers, it was only fair he’dshow her his. Jonathan stood up, knowing there was no point in protecting his modesty. Standing there, he suddenly felt quite proud of his lean seventeen year old body, in particular his stiff slender prick which jutted out from his hairy groin. El shuffled up closer, eyes glued to John’s cock, a look of childish fascination in her face.

"Cool," she concluded, and then she reached out and wrapped her little fingers round the base of his shaft.

John gasped in shock, and watched as El began stroking his cock, gently masturbating him, her actions actually quite skilled. It was like she'd done this before.

"Is that nice?" El asked.

"Um," He murmured, "It's ok.

Where did you learn to do this?"

"Round at Mike’s house," El said, casually. “He put his cock up my cunt a few times and he came. And he showed me how to suck a dick too, that was cool, I sucked his dick and he came in my mouth. And I swallowed."

"Um...sounds exciting," John commented, his cock achingly stiff in El’s pumping fist.

"It's great," El confirmed, grinning up at him, "I had sex with Max too...sort of. We licked each other's parts. Y'know...our pussies. That was nice. Mike licked my cunt but he's not as good as Max at doing it. Do you want to have sex with me Johnathan?"

"Huh?" John stammered, somewhat knocked back by El’s casualness, "Er...sure."

"What do you mean, 'sure'?" said El, speeding up her pumping, "You don't sound enthusiastic. Aren't I pretty enough?"

"Of course you are. You're gorgeous...for a kid."

"Hey, I might be a kid but I've had more sex than you. I bet you're a virgin aren't you John?"

"No...I’m not. But that’s not important. Um...anyway, yeah...I'd like to have sex with you."

"Cool! This is gonna be great, much better than watching TV."


	2. Fill me up 1/3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in two days!!!!
> 
> Don’t get used it. I’m very sick at the minute and I know a lot of you want me to finish The weirdo in Mike’s basement, and that will come soon. 
> 
> I decided to make this chapter from Jonathan’s POV. 
> 
> But for now. 
> 
> ENJOY!!

El stopped jerking off my cock and turned round onto her hands and knees, the water level just passed her elbows and halfway up her thighs. Her dainty tender bottom was bared and spread, her buttocks shiny and wet, her pink anus winking out at me from above her neat slit.

"Do me up the ass, Johnathan," she urged me, looking over her shoulder, her big brown eyes full of mischief and lust.

"Up the bum?" I asked, kneeling behind her, licking my lips as I admired her lovely little arse.

"Yeah, go on," urged El, "I haven't taken it up the bum before. Lucas has bum-fucked Max a lot, he did it in front of me a few times. It was cool, Max bent over and Lucas stuck his pole up her butt-hole and shot his stuff in her the place where her shit comes from. Mike wanted to do it to me and I was gonna let him, but by then I'd planned on having sex with you, so I thought I'd leave my arse-cherry for you to bust, although I did at least let Mike jack-off on my butt cheeks. He squirted his cream all over my arse and Max licked it off. It tickled when her tongue flicked over my ass-hole!"

El giggled and I suddenly felt eager to fuck my cock up her tight pre-teen arse, not just because of the overwhelming desire I had to screw this young nympho but also because I was incredibly jealous of all the sex she and her young friends had indulged in.

"I'd better use some lube," I commented.

"Lucas used KY-Jelly he got from his mum and dad's room when he did Max up the arse," El informed me.

"Well, this'll do me," I said, grabbing a small tube moisturiser that was among the designer beauty products mom kept on the shelf above the bath. I squeezed some of the mint-scented white goo onto my fingers and slathered it up and down the shaft of my long iron-hard cock. After pasting some onto El’s soon-to-be-deflowered arsehole - making her shiver and squirm - I put the tube back on the shelf and prepared to sodomize my sister.

I placed my bulbous cockhead to her anus and began to push. El quivered a little as I began to enter her shitter but to her credit she didn't cry out at all. I could hear her sucking air through her gritted teeth, bravely holding firm as her anal-cherry was popped.

"Uuuuuuuh," moaned El as my prick slid halfway up her teen arse with one single, abrupt motion.

"Yeah, it's up there sis," I grunted, holding El’s slender hips.

"Ooooh, it's good," El purred, "It was a bit more painful than losing my cunt-cherry but it feels okay now. Mmmm. Stick it all up me Johnathan! Go on! Right up my butt."

I obeyed the horny brunette minx! Carefully, I eased my way further into her bowels, sliding my cock inch by inch into the clutching grip of El’s rectum. Soon I was buried to the hilt and I remained still for a moment, just trying to take in the novelty of having my cock buried in my sister’s ass.

El soon began to encourage me to fuck her arse and so I did, sliding my prick back until it was almost out of her arse before slamming it back into her.

"Aaah, that's good John, that's so good," squealed El. I began to hump her arse with slow steady strokes, the water sploshing about around us as I sodomized my thirteen year old sister in the bath. Her arsehole felt so wonderfully tight around the base of my cock and as I hunched over the slutty teen, delighted in the feel of her tender body against mine as I invaded her most intimate hole.

"You're such a sexy little babe," I murmered to El as I fucked her arse. She responded to my compliment by humping her arse up against my groin, meeting my lustful thrusts.

El’s arse looked so delicate compared to my thick eight-inch prick, the hard veiny cylinder of flesh sunk deep into the taut hole between my sister's buttocks.

However, the slutty teen was not only capable of withstanding my increasingly hard thrusts, she was enjoying it! The deeper and harder I rammed my cock into her rectum, the more El squealed and writhed beneath me, on all fours with her arse exposed to my lustfull assault.

The hot soapy water we were fucking in added to our body heat, our young bare skin wet with both sweaty and soapy water and glistening in the bright lights. My male grunts of lust and El’s girlish squeals of delight echoed off the tiled walls.

"Oh El..." I was soon panting as my sperm began to boil up from my balls, "Oh El...I'm gonna cum....I'm gonna shoot in your arse sweetheart...uuuh."

"Do it bro, do it," urged El, her voice full of ecstatic pleasure, "Shoot it right into my poop-chute. I want your cum in me."

"Uh, uh, uh, fuck!!" I gasped, holding El’s hips tighter in my hands as I anally fucked her even harder, "Oh fuck, here it...is...uuuh...GOD! I'm fucking cumming sis!!"

I drove every inch of my throbbing hard dick into my younger sister's rectum and began blasting out my hot cream. El’s arsehole grew tighter around the base of my cock and I realized that she was actually clenching her ass like a vice round my throbbing shaft in order to milk me of my cum.

Spluttering barely coherent cries of lust, I remained deeply lodged in El’s bowels as I emptied my nuts, shooting hot wads of white sauce into her clasping butthole. El was writhing beneath me, arching her back and crying out with pleasure, getting off on this as much as I was.

"Mmmmmm, yeah, I really enjoyed that," she laughed, a long and drawn out cry of satisfaction following this statement.

"Christ, that's the best feeling in the world," I panted as my cock finished shooting it's load. The last of my sperm ran out of my dick into El’s flooded guts. I slowly eased my wilting erection out of El’s arse, my slick pelvis peeling wetly from El’s buttocks. My cock emerged from my sister's arsehole with a wet soapy 'pop'. I knelt back in the bath, out of breath.

El turned to kneel facing me, grinning mischieviously and brushing a damp lock of her curly hair out of her adorable face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who walks in? 
> 
> Will?  
> Or someone else?
> 
> Find out in unknown time.


	3. Good Night, You’re Tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, judging by the lack of comments on my two posts beforehand, I’m guessing you guys didn’t like the story. If that’s the case then I guess this is the last time you’ll see me. 
> 
> I know I sound needy but comments are how I know people enjoy what I write. If you don’t enjoy it then there no point. 
> 
> Enjoy this though.

 CThirteen year old El was half asleep when she dreamt about something against her cute, tight, but well padded rear end. The young brunette didn't know what it was, but she dreamed it was a penis, about to push into her tight little pussy. Or more specifically, her brother Will’s penis. Since her bath time fun with Jonathan, the two of them were at it like rabbits every chance they got; but since John had left with Nancy for the weekend, and Mike had the flu, she was craving a hard fucking.

She didn’t realise that there actually was a penis poking her soft butt cheeks. Her brother Will’s penis in point of fact.

He'd carefully pulled down her covers, to expose her form nestled in the warm bed in a near fetal position, covered only by the pink vest and white panties that she usually wore to bed. He'd been able to see her cute, nearly hairless pussy lips nestled between the cheeks of her ass, her thighs beautifully framed on the soft sheets as if in offering to him.But it wasn't her tight, wet little pussy he was after today.

After hearing his best friend boast about fucking El, Will had shamelessly spent many nights jacking off his dick, thinking about his ‘sister’. One time Will got a hold of her panties and used them for his own gain. He wrapped the silky material around his cock and rubbed himself with them until his hot cum bubbled out. 

Will had climbed up in El’s bed and gently rolled her over on her stomach, with her legs just far enough apart that he could kneel between them. Then he put the lubricant he bought at the pharmacy the previous week, onto his long, thick cock. Will was rather proud of his cock at his age. He couldn’t help but wonder if the Mind-Flayer had something to do with its unnatural growth. He stroked his cock with the slick substance until he was fully hard, but also fully covered. Then he carefully maneuvered his big meat between his sister's sweet thighs, over the perineum until it touched the rosebud of flesh that was his sister's anus.

The house was quiet and still, no one was awake yet, the dawn was just breaking as he began to push.El was in fact dreaming of Will’s penis pushing into another hole all-together, so at first she just thought she was dreaming. But as Will applied more force, the mushroom tip of his love stick spread her tight little anal ring, and the glans popped into her asshole.

El stirred, and actually pushed back on the cock invading her bottom. She was actually used to it and carried on dreaming, thinking it was John’s cock doing it, but in fact, Will’s rather big glans, were now firmly in her ass as much as 2 inches already.

Will grunted in pleasure, he loved the heat of her ass, and the tight grip.He slowly pushed forward 4 more inches until he hit resistance.But he wasn’t even halfway in yet, and he really wanted to bury his whole pole into her ass.So he gripped her hips, and slowly put more and more pressure into pushing his cock deeper in.

By this time El was starting to wake up, but still wasn't sure what was happening.She could see her brother Will was on her bed, with a weird expression on his face.And she felt something down below, but she couldn't tell what.Then she felt movement, something was pushing into her, like she'd been dreaming.But it wasn't going into her pussy.To be sure, she moved a hand down to her cunt, and felt.She was wet, very wet, but she often woke up that way recently.In fact she usually masturbated as soon as she woke up.But today she hadn't even gotten that far yet, and she could feel the opening to her vagina, and there was nothing there but her own fingers.

As Will kept pushing, El felt something filling her though.  Then her sleepy mind caught up with what was going on, Will was fucking her asshole!

‘’Will!What are you doing!" she said loudly.

"Shhh!" Will admonished "You'll wake up Mom and Hopper!" said her brother, as he pushed past the resistance and deeper into her rectum.

She moaned softly. Will knew she was enjoying this.He took a couple of more strokes to the depth he'd reached, then sort of jerked El’s young body toward him and felt another inch go in, despite her resistance.

El bit her lower lip. He was definitely bigger than Jonathan. 

‘’Come on, sis, I'll be careful, if it really hurts bad I'll stop, I

promise."

He started stroking, he didn't tell her, but he fully intended to bury all of his 15 inch cock in her ass. He'd read a book, and he knew it was possible, he just had to get her to relax, and not yell too much. Hopper and Mike would skin him alive if he really hurt El.Besides,

he didn't want to hurt her, much, though she was his sister and

annoying sometimes, he just wanted to feel his cock completely buried in her ass.

 

He stroked slowly but firmly back and forth, pushing a little deeper

with every stroke.El couldn't see, but it was exciting to see his pole

disappearing into her cute little ass, and to see her pussy below drooling with juice.He wished he had two cocks so he could fuck her pussy at the same time. ‘’Play with yourself El, it will help I think" he demanded.

 

She did as he asked, though he didn't really need to ask, she'd been

intending to do that anyway, as soon as she'd decided not to scream and to let him fuck her ass at least a little.Her slender fingers toyed with the soft, hairless folds of her sex, and once in a while she rubbed the little button of flesh that gave her so much pleasure.

 

Will was in deeper with every stroke, 6 then 7, then 8, and finally 9, but here he felt resistance again.He tried several times, with no

success.

 

"Shit, maybe more lube, hold still...."

 

He pulled out, and El had an orgasm just from that, it felt like

she'd taken a dump, but the dump was all long thick cock.Her mouth opened and closed, her eyes rolling back, as she lay gasping, and Will watched her back arch in pleasure.He took the tube of lubricant, and put it to El’s already slippery asshole and squeezed a big wad of the slick stuff into her. He put more on his cock as well. El turned around so she was on her back. Her eyes went wide at Will’s gigantic cock. She looked up at him with hesitant eyes before licking her lips pulling her vest over her head, exposing her teen boobs to Will.

 

Will pinched the hard nipples and squeezed the tender flesh as El moaned as quietly as she could.

 

Will lined up his cock again and this time it was easier to get into her, right up to the same depth, all in one stroke.

 

El could feel him pushing, and it did hurt, but suddenly she wanted

him to hurt her, because it felt good too, and because it was exciting

somehow to be fucked in the ass without being asked.She decided she was being ass raped, and she was being defiled, and she liked it.Maybe she wouldn't have liked it if it was some stranger raping her ass, but this was her brother, who's cock felt like it was past her pussy and into her stomach.

 

‘’No no, stop, it hurts!" she said, but she hunched her hips upward,

pushing against his cock, forcing it deeper.

 

They both groaned, and at first nothing happened, but then something moved inside El, and Will’s cock went deeper. Apparently, once her insides adjusted to it, 10 inches of cock went in just fine.Then 11 went in.

 

Will couldn't believe it, he was in a

full 12 inches now.

 

El had two of her fingers buried in her love tunnel, finger fucking

like mad.Her cunt was making little sloshing sounds, and she was saying softly "no, no, don't rape my ass anymore, it hurts...no don't" but the whole time her hips kept meeting Will’s thrusts to push more and more dick into her ass.

‘’How much is in me now, Will, how much?"

‘’Just a little more El, just a little, let me get all the way in and I'll be happy!" Will shifted, grabbed El by the hips yet again, and pushed hard! The base of his cock was very thick, and he wasn't sure his thirteen year old sister's ass could stretch that much.But he didn't care, he just pushed with every ounce of strength, and his cock went home.He had a full 15 inches in his sister's ass!He stopped a minute to let her stretch.Then he started pounding away.

Wham, wham wham!his hips slammed into her ass as he took nearly 8 inch strokes into her bowels.

El was nearly unconscious, she'd started to orgasm again as his cock went in to the hilt, and she just kept cumming.Her whole body was milking his pole, squeezing and fluttering.

Will started to cum.His pulpy hot cum boiled out of his balls, and along the incredible length of his dick to shoot like hot lead into El’s intestines. It felt like a gallon of cum shot out of him into his sister.

It couldn't be that much, but it sure felt like it.He slumped over, still with his cock up her ass, and lay atop his sister.He thought that she'd be coughing up cum if he'd gone any deeper.

El actually fell asleep with his cock in her ass, and never woke up

when he pulled out.He took the time to use some paper towels to clean her up, then went back to his bedroom to get ready for high school.

El woke up and at first wasn't sure if it all hadn't been a dream.

But the first time she sat down, she found out it wasn't.She had trouble sitting that whole day and the next as well.But she never complained.


End file.
